


Rich kids

by Blueemilk



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Highschool AU, Lesbian Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueemilk/pseuds/Blueemilk
Summary: Ellie Williams is accepted into Jackson prep on a soccer scholarship. When she crosses path with the soccer captain dina, she realises the girl seems to hate her, with an unexpected turn the duo start to fall in love
Relationships: Cat/Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)/Original Character(s), Dina/Jesse (The Last of Us), Ellie & Jesse (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us), Ellie/Joel (The Last of Us)
Comments: 66
Kudos: 284





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this a first for me let me know whatcha think :)

'Jackson prep' Ellie read the pamphlet in her fingers as she sat at her dining room table her foot tapping nervously on the floor. 

She had been at Jackson high for the past two years she had friends there. It was easy and normal. But when a recruiter for Jackson prep attended her soccer game four weeks ago they had asked her to transfer to Jackson on a paid scholarship. 

Joel had told her she needed to go, said it could be her time to shine. She shrugged that off she could make it just fine at Jackson high. It took Ellie 2 weeks to consider if she was going. Tomorrow would be her first day at the huge school. 

"You're nervous? That's a first." Joel said as he sipped his coffee leaning on the wall across from her. Joel and Ellie lived in a small house but it was home. The two weren't rich like the kids she'd be going to school with. 

Ellie didn't mind this though. Growing up in foster care she was moved from place to place not having much. whatever Joel gave her felt like a million bucks every time. that didn't mean she was ready to put up with snobby rich kids. 

"Well, it’s my first time going to a private school." Ellie leaned back in the chair crossing her arms. As she looked over the smiling kids in uniforms on the front of the packet. 

"You'll do fine. And if you don't we'll get you back into Jackson high. Remember our deal?" He hummed patiently. 

Ellie nodded and looked up at him. Joel's hair was now heavily graying. His beard was peppered with grey hair which differed from when she first met the grumpy man. She had been living with him for the past 4 years of her life. Since she was twelve. And in those four years, Joel has been there for her every step of the way. 

"After two months I can choose to stay or go back to Jackson high." She repeated the promise he made her not long ago. 

"See? It's a full-proof plan." He hesitated before smiling lightly. "Now go meet your friends" He ushered the girl who stood up. 

Ellie huffed and stood up out of her cheer. Joel glances over at his adopted daughter. Half of her hair was tossed up into a ponytail the rest falling against her neck. She wore an old hockey jersey along with ripped black jeans and the same converses she would wear despite Joel offering to buy her other pairs. Which he did. But she always stuck with those same black converses. 

Joel hummed and turned on his heel heading towards the living room. Ellie grabbed the keys to Joel’s old truck he gave her and headed out to meet her two best friends. 

-

“All I’m saying is that this could be fun,” Ellie’s friend, Ryder, hummed out as he sat on the tailgate of Ellie’s truck watching Ellie and cat. Sat on the curb in front of the truck drinking an energy drink as Ellie laid back on the cement staring at the cloudy sky. 

Ellie leaned up on her elbows glancing at the boy. He was fairly skinny and lanky. He had tan caramel skin with Poofy curly hair. His clothes were old and worn but in a comfortable way. Ellie rose an eyebrow and leaned back down. 

“Yeah chilling with a bunch of boring rich kids is always a blast.” Ellie hummed causing cat to chuckle. 

“Stop bitching Ellie,” he groaned as he looked down at his black nail polish coated nails. “You get to go to school kids line up to go to for free. You should be fucking ecstatic” he said with a soft smile. 

Ellie bit her lip and nodded before sitting up. “I guess so,” Ellie said a small smile threatening her lips. 

Cat looked over and squinted her eyebrows at Ellie. Cat was shorter than Ellie and a year older than her. She was Asian, with short choppy black hair. The girl wore an old worn zip-up hood with a black tube top and tattered jeans. Her feet in vans were placed on her skateboard. Her brown eyes watched Ellie as she talked. 

“I mean I heard the soccer team has huge busses for long drives, plus at lunch, they have pasta and cool shit.” Ellie rambled showing the excited part of her that was secretly hidden behind nervousness. 

“And to top it all off I also heard they have the ski trip to the mountains every winter for free paid by the school and there elevators? In a school what the fuck,” Ellie continued to ramble as if an excited child. 

Ryder and cat make eye contact with amused expressions. Cat snorted slightly and bumped her shoulder into Ellie. “You going to leave us and go all rich bitch on us?” Cat asked teasingly. 

“For sure, I’ll send gift cards on the holidays.” Ellie teased as Ryder through one of the peanuts he was eating at her. 

-  
The next morning Ellie huffed and stood in her mirror looking at herself. She had on a white long sleeve button up tucked into khaki straight-leg pants, the school's blazer over her button up. There was a small patch on the black blazer. It was gold and navy blue with the words “Jackson prep” in the middle. 

Ellie quickly tied the black-tie and looked at her hair. She could try something nice with it, but who did she want to impress? Absolutely no one. She wouldn’t care if they ignored her the entire day. She shrugged and pulled half of her hair into a bun letting the rest cascade her neck. 

Ellie glances down to her shoes. They were a weird change to her outfit. Her old black converses were clashing with her nice attire but she would never change them. 

They were dirty on the white part and around the shoelaces were too. But Ellie smiled and grabbed her backpack. She also grabbed the Nike duffel bag, it was packed with her soccer boots and gym shoes, the school had given her the soccer jersey and practice uniform for the school, along with a towel and deodorant. After gathering everything she headed down the stairs. 

She smiled as she saw a half-awake Joel leaning on the table. Her old school took in an hour later than the prep did so it was odd for both of them. Ellie grabbed a protein bar out of the cabinet and Joel’s tired eyes followed her. 

“Same shoes? I just bought you loafers.” He complained squinting at the dirty shoes. 

“Yep and no I won’t change them. Different school same Ellie.” She laughed and they both sat in silence as Ellie finished her bar. 

“I’ll be back at 5” Ellie huffed grabbing the keys to her truck and walking backwards to the door. 

“Go find a rich girl to marry so we can move to Malibu.” He joker and Ellie rolled her eyes. 

“Later old fart,” she said swinging the door open and heading down the stair towards her truck. 

Ellie’s truck was old, it was a light blue 1992 ford ranger. Joel had given it to her once she got her license. Ellie was ecstatic when he gave it to her. She ran to the store and got five different air fresheners and a steering wheel cover as well. 

She glanced at Joel’s new truck and shook her head. It was a brand new dodge truck. Ellie knew Joel much rather have the one she has now but he gave it to her and would never complain about it. 

Ellie huffed and started her journey to Jackson prep. 

-

Ellie parked her truck a few parking spaces back in the student parking she practically rolled her eyes at the amount of BMW's and Bentley’s she saw. Stepping out the car the cold fall wind blew at her hair. Ellie took a deep breath and walked towards the entrance of the school. 

Ellie pulled out he schedule in her back pocket reading over the classes in her head. She was so caught up in figuring out what ‘ap ethics’ is that she didn’t see the boy that she had just walked into. 

“Oh my god dude I’m so sorry-“ the boy rambled but Ellie was quick to cut him off. 

“No no,” Ellie said hurriedly. “My fault. I’m new and was reading my schedule and didn’t see you.” She looked up to see a tall boys blushing face. 

He had long black hair, dark brown eyes, broad shoulders, and pink lips. The Asian boy was wearing a black school blazer, a white button-up much like Ellie’s, tucked into navy blue pants held up by a nice belt. He wore nice expensive looking loafers and a black and blue striped tie. 

“You’re new? That’s so cool we don’t get a lot of new kids.” He said scratching the back of his neck. 

Ellie nodded sheepishly before extending her hand that wasn’t holding the schedule. “M’ Ellie” she greeted. 

“I’m Jesse, the tip of the day no matter what they say do not drink the school's water out of the water fountain. I think they lace it with cocaine.” He teased and watched as Ellie cracked a smile. 

“That’s why I saw the kids snorting the water a second ago,” she joked and grinned as he let out a throaty chuckle. 

“What’s your first class?” He asked his voice soft. Ellie glances at her schedule and reads off the first class. 

“ ethics with Mrs bowing?” She hummed and he only beamed brighter. “No way I have her too, I’ll walk you?” He asked politely. 

“Why not?” Ellie shrugged and continued the walk with him. 

-

As the day goes by she realizes she has two other classes with Jesse. The two talked on the way too and from it. He was genuinely sweet and nice. He offered Ellie s tour of the school but she turned it down to his dismay. He quickly learned Ellie was stubborn. 

Ellie sat alone at lunch though. She didn’t mind plus Jesse explained he had made plans to grab lunch off-campus with friends, and Ellie turned down his offer when being asked to go with him. 

It was the end of the day quickly after and not much had happened. It was time for soccer practice. 

Ellie grabbed her duffel bag from her truck replacing it with her book bag. She shrugged off her blazer and untucked her button-up taking off the tie throwing the two across to the passenger side. 

She unbuttoned a few buttons showing off the white tank top and headed towards the locker rooms. When she entered all eyes were on her. 

Ellie kept her cool and didn’t make eye contact. She could feel eyes burning on her skin from all around but tuned the man all out focusing on the locker number on her schedule along with the code. 

When she walked to the locker she saw there was already a girl beside it already dressed in the practice uniform Ellie trie she’s hardest not to stare. But her eyes glanced over the tan skin, and the long black hair tied back in a ponytail, the long nose, and pink puffy lips and the slight freckles on her cheeks. 

She was beautiful, Ellie thought. Ellie glances down at the band on her arm that read ‘captain’ Ellie hummed. She was the team captain? 

“You got a staring problem?” The girl's voice erupts and Ellie’s eyes are now staring back into chocolate brown orbs. 

Ellie wasn’t one to take shit she was the kind of girl to tease and argue until the person burst in anger instead. That’s how she was so instead of ignoring her Ellie blushed and let out “yeah It’s a pretty serious doctor said I might not ever casually glance again.”

A couple of giggles came from around them. Ellie avoided her eyes stepping to open her locker remembering the code. 

“You think your cool shit huh, new kid?” The girl's voice huffed out again. Her voice was soft but firm. Ellie wasn’t sure what she did to make the girl so angry but she just shrugged. 

“Yanno you’re grumpy for a captain? Aren’t you suppose to be shutting out rainbows?” Ellie said and more giggles from the girls erupted. Ellie shrugged off her button-up asthe locker opened. 

“I am the captain and for that, you’re gonna do four extra laps at practice.” She mumbled but her voice was quiet but still firm. Ellie looked over her shoulder and she was still met with those intriguing brown eyes. 

“Wow, how classic mean girl of you,” Ellie said with a teasing smirk the girl narrowed her eyes with aggravation on her face. Ellie watched her stand up. The girl wasn’t taller than Ellie she was a few inches shorter actually. 

“Four laps, and remember your captain, Dina, is the one in charge.” She huffed and started to walk away. 

“Nice to meet you Dina I’m Ellie NICE CHAT!” She yelled back and heard an aggravated groan. Ellie smoked triumphantly and started to change. 

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie finds out that Jesse has a girlfriend. Little did she know his girlfriend was the girl who hated her guts.

The next day at school Ellie found Jesse sitting at the entrance. He was reading some book with a letterman jacket over his blazer. He wore a white button-up with a v neck blue sweater over it. He finished the look with khaki pants and loafers. 

“Hey you,” Ellie greeted leaning on the wall beside him. He lowered the book and looked up with a smile. His black hair was swept across his forehead.

“Hey, how was your first day?” He hummed not getting a chance to ask yesterday. He glanced over Ellie’s attire today. All the other girls wore plaid skirts but not Ellie. Ellie wore a long-sleeved navy blue sweater along with a colored white shirt underneath. The blazer was over the sweater and she wore black dress pants and of course her dirty converses.

Jesse found her endearing how she had several bracelets on her wrist, the Nike lanyard hanging out of her pocket most likely having her keys on the end of it. Ellie still managed to add her own Ellie spark to the look. 

“Eh, my math teacher where’s shorts way too tight for him, I mean he’s like sixty.” Ellie jokes causing Jesse to chuckle and lean on the wall still looking at Ellie 

“Mr. Howard is disturbing, last year legend has it he had a boner. For three class periods.” Jesse said smiling when Ellie started to chuckle 

“One of my teammates hates me, at practice yesterday she glared at me the entire time.” Ellie continued and this sparked jesses interest. 

“What do you play?” He asked casually. 

“Soccer, I’m guessing you play football?” She nods to the letterman jacket he was wearing. 

“Yep I’m the quarter kinda big deal around here” he joked popping his collar. 

“Oh? Is that why you’re reading alone?” She teased and he rolled his eyes. The bell rung signaling it was time for them to head to class. 

“Walk you to class?” He asked politely. 

Ellie snorted and furrowed her eyebrows. “We have the same class it’d be weird if you didn’t.” She teased and he rolled his eyes starting to walk ahead of her. 

-

Ellie found her self digging into her lunch at an empty table in the cafeteria. She ate the teriyaki chicken the school had and cheesecake on the side along with a juice. The thing about Ellie is the girl could down five burgers and hour and not gain a pound. Joel envied her for it. 

Ellie looked up from her plate when the sound of a tray was heard from in front of her. Ellie’s looked up and was met was Jesse staring at her with a brought smile. The boy had a similar meal to her but minus the juice. Instead, he had water. 

“You stalking me now weirdo?” She teased Jesse who shrugged with a grin. 

“Of course not. But you looked kind of lonely over here.” He hummed in a soft tone. Ellie furrowed her eyebrows with an amused smile. 

“Right. I was super lonely started to talk to my self and everything.” Ellie plays along watching as he narrowed his eyes. 

The two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes until another try was placed beside jesses. Ellie looked up and was met with a devious brown-eyed girl. Dina. 

Dina wore a long-sleeved button-up shirt, tucked into a blue and gold plaid skirt with a black belt around the belt loops of her skirt, finished with black flats, and the school's black blazer. Her hair was pulled back into the same loose wavy ponytail as yesterday in practice. She of course had to be beautiful. All the mean ones were Ellie thought. 

Ellie’s eyes widened as she sat beside Jesse and leaned over to put an overly dramatic kiss on his lips. Ellie rose an eyebrow as she watched the boy clasp his hand on her waist. After a few moments, Dina pushed him off and looked Ellie directly in the eyes as she sat down. 

“The fuck was that?” Ellie asked amused as she saw the irritated look on Dina’s face as she gazed over Ellie’s attire. 

“Just missed my boyfriend” Dina hummed stressing out the last word. Ellie nodded and looked to Jesse who was bright red and nervously playing with his fork. 

“Mkay, hey jess can I have your applesauce?” Ellie ignored the girl's aggravated gasp and took jesses applesauce. 

“Ellie, this is Dina. My girlfriend.” Jesse introduced dreamily gazing at Dina who was glaring at Ellie as she shoved spoon fulls of applesauce in her mouth. 

“We met,” Ellie hummed with a mouthful of food. Dina immediately rolled her eyes at Ellie’s lack of manners. 

“So apparently you don’t have any manners and by the look of your shoes you don’t have manners, so who do you fuck to be allowed in the school was it Mr. Howard?” Dina said with a trace of bitterness as her eyes glanced over Ellie’s freckled cheeks. 

“No, he was busy I actually had to suck off the janitor.” Ellie shrugged with a teasing smile Jesse coughed out a laugh. 

“No but seriously how did you get in?” Jesse said but frowned at his own question “I’m not saying you don’t have money I’m just curious” he corrected himself politely. 

“Soccer scholarship.” She hummed wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “Apparently the team needed some serious help,” Ellie said shooting a challengingly sly smirk at Dina. Dina narrowed her eyes and cleared her throat. 

“Babe, can you pick me up after practice?” Dina changed the subject playing with the boy's hair as she batted her eyelashes at him. Ellie didn’t know why but she couldn’t help but roll her eyes. 

“M’ sorry I have practice after school, maybe Ellie can?” Jesse and Dina both looked over to Ellie who had a mouth full of cheesecake in her mouth. 

“What?” Ellie said narrowing her eyebrows. 

“I mean you both play soccer you could help her out yeah?” Jesse said clearly not seeing the tension between the two. 

“Rather walk 6 miles.” Dina scoffed leaving her tray and storming off. 

“She’s a keeper.” Ellie teased as Jesse sighed and leaned back in his own cheer. 

-

Ellie stood midfield along with the other girls. Dina was in the front with three other girls Ellie chilling in the back avoiding the eyes of the coach. Ellie was a middle fielder which meant she basically knits the play between attack and defense. Ellie was an amazing dribbler so of course, the position was hers. 

“Our first game is tomorrow ladies, we are going to do a practice game between the team today so yes that means everyone’s going to be split up.” Coach Anderson let’s out. The woman was not much older than the girls, 26 Ellie would guess. She had big arms and broad shoulders. She had a long French braid in her hair and wore Jackson prep sweats and sweatshirt as she held the clipboard. 

“Alright Elena, Emily, Skyler, Lili, cami, and Naomi” she pointed to the side you’re going to be on Dina’s team.” Coach Anderson bums as she looked at Dina who has her an eager nod and stood with the girls. 

Ellie scoped all the girls on her team out she had a bunch of good players meanwhile Ellie was left with mostly second-string players. Ellie luckily had they're starting forward and fullbacks, Rowan and Charlie. 

“Ellie you’re in charge of your team I’ll give you guys 5 minutes to adjust everything.” Coach Anderson clapped her hands together and headed over to the sidelines. 

Ellie looked over her shoulder to find the same brown eyes glancing over her. Ellie for the first time saw determination and curiosity on the girl's expression. Ellie looked back at the team huddled around her. 

“Anyone have a preferred play?” Ellie hummed with a small nervous smirk. 

“I don’t know man I don’t do sports I’m only here because my dad told me I’m a disappointment.” An awkward skinny girl said it shyly. Ellie looked up and met eyes with Syd. She was a second-string player. Ellie sighed and looked to Rowan. 

“Overlap and pass?” She offered and Ellie looked around the team. 

“Okay we start off with the ball, Charlie Rowan you stay defending and overlapping me.” Ellie looked over to Dina who was practically coaching all the girls with a stern look on her face. 

“They’ll try to pressure us, cami and Naomi are good at that so let’s look for through passes yeah?” Ellie patter Syd on the back as she looked over to Carly. 

“You’re are goalie okay. Stay on your toes and take up as much space as possible Dina is who we gotta look out for.” Ellie sighed knowing how rough the raven-haired girl got. 

“We’re going to lose epically.” Charlie nodded as the other 5 girls agreed with her Ellie shaking her head. 

“Cmon.” She aid once she heard Coach Anderson blow the whistle. 

-

Ellie had her teamed lined up in a slightly triangular stance. Ellie huffed as she looked at most of the nervous faces. She glanced behind her at Carly who was being the goalie for the day. Her eyes fell back to Rowan and Charlie who were positioned on either side of her ten yards apart. Ellie gave Syd a small smile as she stood closer to the middle along with three other girls. 

Coach Anderson blew the whistle and Ellie took off. She ran a few yards before passing the ball to Rowan who continued the run Ellie staying close in case she messed up. 

Rowan passed to Charlie who loved the ball further before kicking to Syd. Syd hesitated at first but continued to go. Ellie cursed as she watched the girl dribble with her heel instead of her laces slowing her down. Ellie noticed the defenders coming close to Syd. 

Kicking up the pace Ellie ran up 4 yards to syds right. Syd quickly passed her the ball. 

She thanked God that Charlie had caught up to her seeing how the other girls were still closer to their goal. 

“Through” Ellie shouted to Charlie who nodded speeding up with Syd who followed unknowingly. Ellie watched as two defenders came charging at her. Instead of hesitating, she continued her run forward noticing how they both were going for either side of her. 

Ellie drives the ball directly to Charlie with an excited smile as Charlie dribbles past Skyler. Ellie stayed in front of Charlie. Charlie almost passed the ball. But her eyes were on the ground instead of in front of her causing none other than Dina to sweep in and steal the ball. 

Ellie bit her lip switching her pace up as she got in front of Dina. She was nearly 15 yards from the goal to get a score on the board. 

Ellie slowed down once she was in front of dina going at her with an angle. The two struggle back and forth for what feels like forever until Ellie slides the ball to her left foot juking out Dina and running straight for the goal. She takes her chance and makes a chip to the goal. 

With her surprise, it goes in. Ellie stops for a second with disbelief on her face. Lili was the best goalie she had ever met. For her to make that goal on such simple terms was unbelievable. 

Ellie felt Charlie and Syd hug her from the side before the game continued. 

Ellie made one other girl making the game 3-3. It was nearing the end of the game she warned out Dina’s team was wearing them out as they tied them for the lead. 

Ellie was on their side of the field she saw Lili's eyes trained on her every move. Ellie looked to see Rowan and Charlie both blocked. 

Ellie quickly looked over to Syd who no one bothered blocking. She was the weak link. No one gave her a chance. Ellie huffed. She would give her the chance. No matter what the outcome was. 

Ellie could simply drive the ball to the left since she learned was Lili's weak spot. She could win the game. But that would make her a ball hog. Not a teammate. Ellie bit her lip and passed the ball over to Syd who’s eyes lit up like a puppy. 

Syd moved excitedly about to go for the shot. Before she could kick the ball dina slid in stealing the ball. She passed it or widely straight to her teammate's feet. 

Ellie tried to keep up. She did. But the bank was too far ahead by the time Ellie could make it to the girl her foot was drawled back and the ball was shot straight past Carly’s head into the net winning the game. 

Ellie’s arms fell to her sides as coach Anderson blew the whistle as Dina’s team cheered. 

Ellie huffed and helped Syd off the ground who must’ve got tripped. 

“You did well.” Ellie mouthed patting her on the back. Syd frowned but nodded her head. 

“There you have it! Team blue one.” She patted Dina on the back but looked over to Ellie. 

“You did good Williams.” Coach Anderson said sincerely. 

“My entire team did.” Ellie nodded humbly. Dina narrowed her eyes before walking off with the rest of the team to the showers. 

Ellie huffed as she put her Nike duffel bag in the back of her truck. She opted for Jackson prep sweats along with a white tank top even tho her biceps were covered in goosebumps. Ellie glance down to her tattoo. She smiled of the memory of cat and Ryder with her as cat tattooed her arm and Ryder talked gossip for hours. 

“You could’ve one the game.” A familiar voice called from behind her. Ellie shook her head turning around to be met with brown eyes. Ellie glances over the girl. Her raven hair was down and cascading her shoulders and back it was a new change but Ellie had to ya it had her mouth agape. The girl's cheeks were coated in freckles and her pink puffy lips were lipstick free. The girl was stunning. 

Dina wore black leggings along with a yellow Jackson prep sweatshirt along with running shoes as a drawstring bag was on her back. The sky was slightly dimming as it neared six o’clock. Leaving an orange color from the sun coating the tan skin of the girl of course she was stunning. 

“I know.” Ellie hummed leaning back on the blue truck. She crossed her arms and watched as Dian’s eyes fell to her tattoo. 

“Why didn’t you shoot the damn ball,” Dina said curiosity in her voice along with the regular bitchy tone. 

“Syd has potential. She just needs someone to believe in her.” Ellie shrugged as if it was as clear as day. 

Dina didn’t say anything instead her eyes glanced over the sea-green eyes, the scarred eyebrow, the freckled cheeks, and then almost a tiny glance at the pink lips of Ellie Williams. 

“Drive me home,” Dina said walking to the passenger side of the car. Ellie furrowed her eyebrows. 

“The fuck?” Ellie mumbled under her breath opening her door and getting in the truck. Ellie noticed Dina had opened the door but didn’t move the book bag in her seat. 

“You seriously can’t move it out the way?” Ellie groaned picking it up and putting it in the back of the truck bed. 

Dina hummed half-heartedly getting in the truck. 

“So did daddy not buy you a brand new Mercedes?” Ellie teased as she turned on the truck and the soft music from the Beatles cd started playing lowly. 

“No, I can’t drive. No one's home to teach me.” Dina shrugged staring at the tattoo on Ellie’s exposed arm. 

“They have classes dude.” Ellie chucked but Dina didn’t respond. 

The ride was silent for about half the drive except for Dina giving her directions into the nice side of Jackson. 

“My parents aren’t home a lot. They always have some business shit to deal with.” Dina said quietly her tone softer from when they’re in school. 

“Oh? My- my dad works a lot too. When he’s home though he has the bad habit of blaring country music and cooking at 2 in the morning.” Ellie smiles fondly but hid it with an eye roll. 

“That’s cute,” Dina said with a faint smile. 

“You’re kinda a bitch” Ellie hummed as she switched lanes. 

Dina scoffed and hit Ellie in her arm. “Only to you,” Dina said with aggravation on her face. 

“So you’re my bitch?” Ellie chuckled and she could’ve sworn she seen Dina’s face turn pink. 

“No, you’re just stupid. You have this stupid smile and these dumb superhero stickers on your phone case and your stupid dirty shoes. Your just stupid.” Dina said her tone way to soft for the words that were being spoken. 

“Wow,” Ellie laughed. 

“Yeah so no. You’re just dumb.” Dina crosses her arms. 

“Yeah, so the kid you pushed past in the hall earlier is ALSO dumb?” Ellie referee to her attitude she witnessed this morning. 

“Shut up,” Dina said hiding a smile and staring out the window. 

The ride was quiet for the rest of the drive. Ellie pulled into a huge three-story house and eyes widened. 

“Woah,” Ellie said with a childlike smile. 

Dina hesitated on rather to get out or not. She sighed opening the door and grabbing her backpack. 

“Goodnight Ellie,” Dina said but before Ellie can reply the door is slammed in her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your favorite character 
> 
> (Thanks for all the kudos)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small filler kinda some fluff moment before next chapter.

The morning Ellie laid on her bed staring at the ceiling her phone on her chest. In 30 minutes she would have to start getting dressed for school. 

Ellie didn’t know why. She couldn’t tell you even if her life was on the line. But her mind drifted off to the raven haired girl. Dina. She thought about the way she tapped her fingers to the song on the radio, how the girl scolded her telling her to buckle up. She thought of how in the halls at school she’d feel dina watching her and when they made eye contact dina would look away quickly. She thought about how fierce she was at practice. Ellie closed her eyes tight trying to think of anything other than Dina. 

Today was her first game at Jackson prep. She decided that was a better topic to stress about. They were going to be playing Seacrest. It was odd seeing how it was literally only her third day at Jackson prep so she doubted if she would even be allowed to start. 

Ellie sighed as she glanced over the glow in the dark stars scattered across her ceiling in the forms of constellations. 

She didn’t hate the school but she couldn’t deny she missed Jackson county high. She missed cat and rude and the calmness they brought. They both promised to come to her game tonight so she looked forward to it. 

Her phone buzzed in her pocket she tilted her head as she raised it to her face. She let her eyes adjust before trying to read it. 

‘ Jesse: football teams not going to be at school today, teams visiting uec ’

Ellie read the message with an eye roll the boy was too genuine for his own good. She thought briefly how his girlfriend was the legit opposite of him. 

‘ Ellie: no who’s going to awkwardly sit with me at lunch now ’

She grinned when jesses reply was an angry cat emoji and an eye roll emoji. Ellie tossed her phone to the side and decided it was time to get ready for school.

Ellie was told by Jesse in Wednesday’s and Friday’s you didn’t have to wear your blazer. So she picked out a yellow long sleeve sweater, a white collared shirt underneath, a black tie and khaki pants. Ellie huffed grabbing the old denim jacket on her bed quickly shoving it on as the weather started to chill by the day. 

After she had a protein bar and brushed her teeth she was almost ready to head to school. Grabbing her backpack and duffel bag she was out the door. 

-

The day went by regularly besides the absents of Jesse. It was lunch time now and Ellie was sitting in the back of the cafeteria reading an old sci-fi book Joel had gave her. She casually took a bite of her apple every so often. 

Her eyes fell upon three girls as the door door of the cafeteria opened. Of course Dina had to have a grand entrance everyday. 

Dina stood in the middle, Naomi and Rowan on either side. They almost matched except for Dina’s skirt to be a yellow plaid and the others being more of s bluish color. Ellie wondered why her eyes fell down to the exposed thighs of the girl. Ellie knee that skirt was about three inches two short for school but rules didn’t matter at the moment. 

Ellie was focused on the well the girls white buttons up short sleeve shirt hugged her chest tightly highlighting her breast, the light sweater the rested on the girls sweater, the way her hair cascaded down her back and shoulders, the way her lips were coated with a pink shade of lip stick making her lips look fuller in a way Ellie wanted to feel. 

Ellie’s eyes fell upon brown ones staring right at her with a devious smile on Dina’s face. Ellie had been caught she knew it. But instead of panicking she simply bit the Apple and turned to her book. 

After about five minutes of the chatter around the cafeteria, and the silence Ellie had on her own place a tray was heard from beside her. 

Ellie lowered the book looking directly at the side profile of Dina. Ellie rose one eyebrow as the girl just ate her lunch silently. Ellie’s eyes fell to girls wrist for some odd reason. Ellie saw the slightest of a purplish color on the edge but it was gone to quickly as dina readjusted her sweater. 

“Hi” Ellie said softly but Dina only muffle d a response. Ellie didn’t push it but continued to read her book. 

She managed to read for ten minutes until the feeling of eyes burning into her became to much. Ellie peeked over the book to be met with Dina facing her. Dina’s legs were crossed in a proper manner and looked at her head tilted in a thoughtful manner. 

“Are you trying to read my mind?” Ellie joked as she glanced at the page number she was on before closing the book and looking back at dina. She leaned her elbow on the table as she put her cheek in her palm in a lazy way. 

“No,” Dina said still staring at Ellie’s face. She didn’t say anything other than that. 

“Then why are you staring at me?” Ellie asked amused. Dina’s eyes moved away from Ellie’s scarred eyebrow. 

“You sit alone, five different guys have asked you out from what I’ve heard of, four girls have tried to talk to you, and yet you sit alone reading a dumb book called “professor space agent” so I’m trying to see if you’re like okay?” Dina said bluntly. Ellie chucked and crossed her jean jacket covered arms. 

“1, don’t like men so that’s a no go” Ellie said not missing the way Dina’s cheeks turned pink for the slightest moment. 

“2, syd came up to me to show me her Pokémon collection the other three were asking me for my ethics notes.” Ellie said with a small shrug. 

“3, professor space agent is a coming of age tale about a doctor astronaut who saves aliens from the fbi. It’s far from stupid.” Ellie said with an exaggerated eye roll. 

Dina smiled. It was the first time Ellie had ever seen her smile and to say Ellie was taken back was an understatement. The way her lips curled upwards stretching or the bottom lip slightly. How her eyes started to squint and her nose crinkled. 

“That has to be the dorkiest thing I’ve ever heard.” Dina said the smile slowly fading and came back to neutral expression coming back. 

“You stalkin me now 7?” Ellie ask dina the number seven was referred to Dina’s soccer jersey number. 

“Mm,” was all Dina offered. After a few moments of pure quietness Dina looks down to the book. 

“Tell me about the book,” Dina said as she bit her lip to hide the smile as Ellie jolted up in excitement. 

“This is going to be one hella good adventure.” Ellie said as if she wa da child. 

“Starting to see why you and syd are friends.” Dina teased but Ellie waved her off. 

“Okay So professor space agent starts off escaping the prison of marztopia. Which is the city on mars who are secretly working with the fbi. By the way professor space agent is actually a Martian.” Ellie rambles. Dina wasn’t paying attention to the words instead she paid attention to the crease in Ellie’s eyebrows as she spoke and the way she’d lick her lips after a few sentences. 

Dina didn’t know why she left her ‘friends’ to sit with all but she’s glad she did. Of course whatever Ellie was ranting about was immature and stupid but it was the calming voice that kept her seated unwilling to move. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know this was short but next chapter is hella long and just wanted to keep the daily posting up!! 
> 
> Really wanna right another au but I’m going to wait till this is completely done.


	4. Chapter 4

I know this isn’t a chapter but Just wanted to do a trigger/ explicit warning for the rest of the book sexual stuff and smutt will happen along with abuse... NOT AT THE SAME TIME OMG THAT SOUNDED BAD I meant like ugh you get the point. Ill put a small warning in the notes when it comes to that point. 

I also have a new book in the works. Here’s the basics let me now if you would read it. 

Name of the book: fight for you 

Prompt: Ellie and dina had just made their fling official after Dina broke it off with Jesse. Dina told Ellie she owed her a date after she got back home from patrol. What happens when dina doesn’t come back? What happens when her patrol team tell Ellie she was kidnapped by a woman built like an ox traveling with a. Group of people? What will Ellie go to to get her girl back? 

Rating: explicit

Relationships: (Jesse and Dina in the beginning same with cat and Ellie) dina and Ellie endgame 

It’s not out yet but would you all read it? Let me know 

Next chapter for this should be up today or at the latest Friday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dina and Ellie game day plus tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strong language that can be offensive.   
> Btw the next few chapters are just golden to me

The day Carried on uneventfully. As Ellie made it to the locker room she noticed how Coach Anderson was on the phone outside of the school. Today was Ellie’s first game for this school. Apparently, it was also a home game so Ellie didn’t have to stress on that end. 

Ellie opened the door of the locker room seeing half the girls dressed and half the girls getting that way. Ellie made it over to her locker swinging it open and removing her jersey and shorts from her duffel bag. She also had her soccer boots in her locker. Ellie shrugged off her jean jacket and sweater easily placing them in her duffel bag. 

Ellie made a swift motion to remove her after game clothes to her locker. Once that was finished she went to get dressed. Ellie unbuttoned her shirt cursing when she popped a button off. Her eyes widened when it hit someone in front of her. That someone being Dina. 

Dina turned around with a raised eyebrow and an amused look on her face. Dina was fully dressed in her uniform. Her hair pinned back in a bun. The number seven across her yellow jersey covered chest. 

“You throw something at me, Williams?” She smiled her wondering eyes scanning Ellie’s and as the shirt was now unbuttoned. Dina took in the band of the Nike boxers below Ellie’s belly button, the grooves of her abs, the Nike sports bra. Dina unashamedly looks into Ellie’s eyes. 

Ellie’s face was bright red, Dina wasn’t sure if it was from Ellie hitting her on accident or the way Dina checked her out. 

“Yes it’s my new hobby” Ellie tried to regain her cool shrugging off her shirt and grabbing the golden jersey with her number 10 written across the front and back. She slides it over her head and turns to talk to Dina who was now leaning on her own locker arms crossed. 

“You watching me change Seven?” Ellie joked her face pink. Ellie unbuttoned her khakis ever so slowly. Dina’s eyes flickered to her fingers but quickly focused on anything else. Ellie watched as she scoffed. 

“Don’t flatter yourself, I just find it amusing you wear superhero socks.” Dina gums glancing down at Ellie’s shoeless feet. Two Batman socks were on Ellie’s feet. 

“Shut up okay” Ellie groaned sliding her pants down her legs. Dina only smirked and rose her hands turning away glancing over her shoulder when Ellie started to change into the uniform shorts. 

-

Seacrest was a hard team just like Jackson prep they haven’t lost a game yet. Their middle fielder was one of the best in Wyoming. Ellie knew this from watching tapes of her play to scope out her competition. Ellie was a sophomore and this girl was a senior. It was a tough competition Ellie knew this. 

As Dina lead the team into the field the stadium was filled with students. Ellie’s eyes fell to Joel who had on a navy blue shirt with her jersey number on it. Ellie waved excitedly and watched she old mans eyes light up and give her two thumbs up. Ellie’s eyes found cats who was standing in the stands with Ryder. The two started to chant her name in silly cheers. 

Ellie pulled her attention back to the field was the coach blew the whistle for the starting positions. “Ellie you’re are middle fielder today. Make me proud.” Coach Anderson let out before hurrying to other players. 

-

It was a hard game that’s for sure. Jackson was now tied. The score 4-4 Seacrest were playing dirty and rough shoving when the referee wasn’t paying attention. 

Ellie panted as she tried to locate the ball. She did almost immediately. She didn’t hesitate when the forward came straight for her. Instead Ellie pressured her stealing the ball and dashing down the field dribbling past three before her luck became dry. 

Ellie was met with two girls twice her size. Cursing Ellie saw Dina behind them with an expecting look. Ellie bit her lip and passed the ball between the two to dina. Dina expectedly shuffles the ball further before passing it off to Rowan. 

Rowan skillfully juggled the ball before continuing forward. Ellie caught up and that’s when the 10 second warning played. Ellie cursed when she saw the goal 35 yards away. She knew Rowan would panic and not kick it as straight as she was capable too. 

Rowan looked at Ellie pleadingly so Ellie gave a reassuring nod and Rowan quickly passed it to Ellie. Without much thought and as the clock counted down five seconds Ellie chipped the ball. 

It was high but started to fall in a quick motion. Barely making the goal the ball rolled straight into the goal making her team cheer and the crowd scream her number. Ellie almost fell over when syd and Carly tackled her into a hug. 

“That was some Batman shit!” Syd said with the slight lisp she had do to her braces. Ellie laughed as her chest rose and fell. 

-

After the game ends Ellie hurried over to where Joel and her friends leaned over the railing where her team was now grabbing there things. 

“That was a hell of a shot kiddo.” Joel said with a smile that took up his face showing a slither of his pearly teeth. 

“That was pure luck.” Ellie said with a lazy grin. Joel only patted her shoulder and shook his head. 

“When you get home, which will be by 11 no buts, movie night.” He gave her a bright grin before turning on his heels and leaving. 

“That was so badass. You had like two girls practically fuck you right then and there.” Ryder said ruffling Ellie’s sweaty hair. 

“Pft I don’t need soccer for that.” She said as cat scoffed. 

“Did you make that shot for me Ellie?” Cat teased leaning over to lightly grab Ellie’s chin. Ellie blushes and tried to smack her away since her whole team was probably watching this. 

“Awh is someone embarrassed.” Cat said as Ryder jokingly cooed. Cat leaned down further feet almost off the ground. She planted a sloppy kiss on Ellie’s forehead making Ellie whine. 

“We are having Waffle House tonight, meet us there?” Ryder hummed his curly hair slightly blowing in the wind. 

“Yeah for sure.” Ellie nodded. 

“Bye babes” cat winked teasingly as Ellie flipped her off as the two left. Ellie huffed turning around. Her eyes met curious brown ones. Dina’s eyes glanced at cat with what looked like a glare but settled back on Ellie. 

“Good shot freckles.” Dina said softly her features changing once she looked at Ellie’s sweaty face. 

“Totally wasn’t to impress you,” Ellie smiled cheekily and watched as Dina but her lip and rolled her eyes with a small giggle. 

“That’s kind of weird since your girlfriend was here.” Dina challenges referring to cat. 

“Not my girlfriend.” Ellie called blushing as Dina gave her a look from behind her shoulder as she headed to the locker room. 

-

Ellie took an extra long shower trying to wash off the grass stains. She managed to. She huffed sliding on her Jackson sweats and long sleeved white shirt. Her hair was wet and pulled back into a loose ponytail. She slid on her converses and headed towards the exit. She noticed how she must’ve stayed longe than anticipated because no one was left. 

Shrugging Ellie left the building. As she neared the door she heard cursing and yelling . She rose an eyebrow as she neared the noise. Sliding the door open she leaned on the wall. She watched as a tall man in nice clothing stood infront of a nice Benz with his arms folded glaring at, oddly, Dina. 

He had a fit frame, muscular almost. He wore a white button up and blue dress pants with nice loafers. His hair greying and his skin whiter. Ellie assumed it must’ve been her dad. 

“No dina, you’re just as worthless as your slut mother.” He screamed and Ellie’s eyes widened. She watched as Dina stared at the ground. She would’ve stepped in immediately but this seemed like it would only escalate the situation. 

“You’re just a dumb fat whore. I asked you of one god damn thing!” He screamed throwing his arms up making Dina flinch. 

“You had a meeting with Yale and you skipped it for soccer? You dumb CUNT” He screeched his voice loud and fierce. Ellie nearly tackled him there but by the way dina didn’t respond she assumed the girl would only get in more trouble. 

“You know walk home, maybe someone will teach you a lesson so I don’t have too.” He growled walking around the car slamming the door and zooming off. Ellie watched as the girl sunk to the sidewalk head still down. 

The girl wore a long sleeved hoodie along with nice leggings and shoes that cost more than Ellie’s house. Her hair was pulled back though so the lights from the street lights lit up her fave to see it was red. Ellie dropped her bags and neared her. She sat a few feet beside her staring at the empty parking lot. 

“Don’t you ever fucking tell anyone abou-“ Dina immediately went into a defense mode but Ellie cut her off. 

“I won’t.” Ellie said in the softest tone she thought was possible. 

Dina’s features softens for a split secret before she angrily wipes off her tears and a stern glare comes across her face. “This doesn’t mean you know shit about me.” Dina said. 

“I know it doesn’t.” Ellie said turning to look at her. Dina met her eyes and brown clashed with green and a comfortable silence came about. Ellie hesitatingly places her hand over Dina’s that sat between them. Dina looked nervous but didn’t pull away. After a few moments Dina interlocked there fingers. 

It was silent before Ellie spoke up. “I think you kicked ass today. You scored two whole points.” Ellie smiled and Dina only glanced at their hands intertwined an unreadable expression on her face. 

“Not to mention when you flipped off the referee. That was funny.” Ellie continued to ramble. “Reminded me of this moment in savage starlight, this comic I read.” Ellie saw the slightest of smiles on Dina’s lips and grinned. 

“You’re not a slut by the way. If anything you’re like the absolute best. I mean I don’t know you well and you’ve been a bitch recently but that doesn’t matter you’re gnarly.” Ellie said bashfully and Dina finally looked up tears now visible. 

“Gnarly?” Dina huffed out raiding an eyebrow. Ellie nodded with a lazy smile. “Yeah you’re so cool that you brought gnarly back.” Ellie said using her thumb to wipe the tears. Ellie tried to the ignore the way her heart fluttered when dina Leaned into her touch. 

“You’re kinda gnarly too Williams.” Dina said in a soft quiet voice. Ellie chuckled before pulling her hands away against Dina’s protest. 

“You want to come with me to Waffle House?” Ellie said turning her head in the way a puppy would. 

“What is a Waffle House?” Dina said eyebrows furrowed. 

“It’s poor people food, come on I know a place that doesn’t even have roaches.” Ellie said with a pleading look. 

“Fine. But if I see one rat” dina warned but there was a sad smile on her lips. “Then you’ll have a free snack.” Ellie grabbed her bags and pulled Dina to her feet. 

“Come on rich kid.” Ellie said pulling Dina behind her Dina blushing as their hands interlocked. 

-


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dina has dinner with Ellie and her friends

Dina was an observer. She might've not talked a lot but she'd notice every small thing done or said. She was in the passenger seat of Ellie's truck, the ride was quiet not having much to say. At first dina focuses on the sound of rain hitting the metal roof of the truck, or the headlights of passing vehicles, or the old music coming from the speakers in a low volume. 

But now her eyes wandered to Ellie. The way one of her hands gripped the steering wheel as the other tapped on beat to the music on her knee, the way Ellie rolled her eyes when she got cut off, the way Ellie licked her lips every so often. She was just so curious about this girl. Too curious. She hated it. 

She hated how every thought the pas three days was Ellie Williams. Every damn time she was alone she'd just somehow end up thinking about Ellie Williams. 

Dina was pulled back into reality when the car stopped she looked up and noticed they were parked in front of a small building. There was a guy beside the entrance smoking, what dina hoped to be a cigarette. A few run down cars surrounded them and on the giant yellow sign the w had fallen off so now it read 'affle house' Dina looked over to Ellie who had texted someone on her phone before meeting her eyes. 

"Hope it's okay that some of my friends are here. I told them I'd meet them here at the game." Ellie said in a quiet manor. 

Dina's head tilted and she purses her lips. Who were Ellie's friends? It was funny how Ellie managed to befriend the losers of a prep school out of everyone. So imagine her friends from her old school. They could be either totally weird people or stoners. Dina didn't see no in between. 

"Don't worry they aren't homeless." Ellie joked opening her door and getting out. 

"I can stay here and wait." Dina said crossing her arms and cringing as she watched the guy who was smoking a cigarette start throwing up behind his car. 

"Come on princess it's not that bad." Ellie teased crossing her own arms and raising a scarred eyebrow challengingly. 

"Don't call me princess. And don't tell me what to do." Dina grumbled avoiding Ellie's gaze. 

"Fine dina stay out here with the puking guy." Ellie raised her hands with a knowing smirks as Dina's eyes widened and she hurried out the car to walk beside Ellie. 

"This place looks horrendous." Dina mumbled as she walked incredibly close to Ellie trying to avoid the cig buds on the ground. 

"You should see Burger King." Ellie joked opening the door for Dina and herself. Once the two walked in they saw a few people sitting at the booths on the right, they all seemed either hungover or tired. 

To their left Ellie spotted Ryder alone at a booth. Ellie smiles and nodded over to the table for Dina to follow behind her. Dina stayed close behind as the neared the boy. 

He wore an old Jackson high t shirt with black adidas sweats. He had on checkered vans and his hair was a curly mess. He stood up and opened his arms for Ellie. 

“Thought you bailed on us. Cats in the bathroom on the phone with her mom. I heard loud Korean curse words she might be a minute.” Ryder hugged Ellie with one arm before his eyes landed on dina. 

Dina crosses her Arms shyly and nodded politely. “Who’s your hot friend?” Ryder ask with a goofy grin as he waved at her. Ellie chuckled and placed her hand on Dina’s back. Dina teased for a second but eventually eased into the long fingers on her back. 

“Ryder this is dina, she’s on my soccer team. I promised her a ride and thought it’d be cool if y’all guys met.” Ellie said simply before sliding into the booth. 

“Well hello hot soccer player are you single?” Ryder said flirtatiously winking at dina. Dina glances at him head to toe before scoffing and sliding in beside Ellie. There was a small amount of space between them so to the small area but they somehow managed to not touch. 

“I’ll take that as a no.” Ryder frowned in slid back into his seat. Ellie pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Joel saying she’d be back by 11. 

“You two used to go to the same school?” Dina asked assuming the answer was yes. 

Ryder nodded before smiling at Ellie. “She was a troublemaker though,” he announced causing Ellie too look up from her phone with a scowl. 

“Oh really?” Dina adds curiously. 

“I was not, he’s full of shit.” Ellie defends herself with and agitated glare. 

“Yes you were, Ellie got suspended one time for spray painting on the principals car. I’m surprised the prep school even gave her a scholar ship.” Ryder shook his head with a laugh. Dina rose an eyebrow and looked at Ellie who avoided everyone’s gaze. 

“Why the hell would you do that?” Dina asked in a stern tone. Ellie glances at her before shrugging. “He was an asshat.” Was all Ellie offered. 

They talked for another ten minutes, Ellie ordering her drink and food dina refusing to get anything other than an orange juice. 

Cat made her way back to the table with an annoyed sigh. 

“Mom found my weed stash.” She informed Ryder who’s eyes widened before he laughed. 

“Dude you’re going to get murdered when you get home.” Ellie remarked as cat eyed Dina. The two girls shared an annoyed glance before both eyes land on Ellie. 

“You’re right, take me home tonight babe?” Cat said with a teasing smirk as she placed her head in her hand batting her eyelashes at Ellie. Ellie scoffed taking a sip of her drink. 

“No thanks, Joel said I cant bring stray dogs home.” Ellie joked as Ryder cackled and cat flipped her off. 

“Who’s this? She’s kinda cute, she your new girl?” Cat asked staring at Dina’s crossed arms and disinterested expression. 

Ellie blushes and shakes her head no. “Nah she’s just my friend, she’s on my soccer team.” Ellie introduced as Dina shuffled in her seat. 

“This is dina, Dina this is cat.” Ellie waved between them. 

“Hi,” cat says in a bitter sweet manor. 

“Hey,” Dina returns the same sadistic tone. 

After another twenty minutes Ellie drifted out the conversation, leaving Ryder and cat to talk aimlessly to each other. 

“You okay?” Ellie said quietly to dina. Dina was tracing the rim of her cup with her finger when she heard Ellie’s caring voice. Dina looks up to be met with Ellie’s soft green eyes. Dina smiled sadly and nodded not offering a verbal response. 

“Want some of my Waffle?” Ellie offered with a pleading smile. After a game practically everyone was starving. 

“The carbs in that isn’t worth it.” Dina waved her off but Ellie scoffed and grabbed her fork and butter knife. She cut off a syrup covered fork full of waffle and turning sideways to face Dina. 

“One bite?” Ellie sing songed with a toothy grin. Dina’s eyes narrowed in on the fork Ellie held. 

“No, I don’t work out every day just to waste it on waffles made by a drugged cook” Dina scoffed nodding towards the guy behind the counter who was half asleep and his clothes were messy. 

“Dude stop being a prude,” Ellie groaned playfully pushing Dina’s knee with her free hand. 

Dina glanced at the way Ellie pouted butting our her full bottom lip and gave her best puppy eyes. 

“Fine just one small bite.” Dina gave in and hid her smile when Ellie’s lips broke into a toothy grin. 

“Okay open wide.” Ellie hummed feeding the waffles to dina. Dina’s mouth closed in on the waffle on the fork as Ellie pulled back the fork. 

Ellie watched as she chewed and her eyes widened comically. Ellie bit her lip as Dina licked the syrup off her lips. 

“That’s not bad, one more bite.” Dina scooter closet stealing the fork Ellie had just used and grabbed her own bite. 

Dina finished half of Ellie’s waffle that night and Ellie couldn’t complain. She couldn’t complain about Dina’s hand that was placed on her knee that steadied herself as she chomped away at the waffle. She couldn’t complain at how Dina’s scent was all she could smell, or how dina would catch her staring every so often. She couldn’t complain at all. 

-


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie makes a new friend and gets an unexpected guest at midnight

It had been two months since Ellie's transfer to Jackson prep. She had been fitting in well with the students and the soccer games have gotten easier the team still not losing a match. 

The holiday dance was nearing as the halls started to be decorated in different holidays and winter themes. Ellie huffed over to her locker just leaving chemistry. As she was putting away the unnecessarily heavy textbooks the shift of someone's body weight hitting the lockers beside her was heard. Ellie looked up to be met with a smiling Dina a Santa Claus hat on her head. Ellie furrowed her eyebrows with a toothy grin. 

Dina wore a blue sweater the collar of her shirt sticking out from over it, a red plaid skirt, white leggings and flats. Her hair down and wavy as the Santa Claus hat sat on top of her head. Ellie thought she looked adorable. 

"Aren't You Jewish" Ellie remarked shutting her locker and leaning against it. Dina and Ellie had spent almost every evening together. Sometimes talking other times they sat in silence just studying or being with each other.

“Yes but the hat matches my skirt.” Dina smiled nodding to her red plaid skirt. Ellie’s eyes rolled as she leaned her head back on the locker staring at her best friend. Ellie thought it was cute how she always tried to match. 

“What’re you doing tonight?” Ellie asked casually tilting her head back tiredly. Dina took Her lip between her teeth before answering. 

“Nothing, but guess what?” Dina said eyes widening like a puppy. Ellie rolled her eyes at the childish mannerisms. 

“You’re secretly an FBI agent?” Ellie guessed half heartedly. 

“Me and some of the girls were thinking about skipping the rest of the day. We’re going to go drink at Veronica’s dads cabin.” Dina said and Ellie scoffed shaking her head. 

“I thought you hated Veronica, and didn’t you get in trouble like a week ago for skipping?” Ellie said logically. 

“Yeah yeah, I got it figured out” Dina said eyes lingering on Ellie’s lips for a split second. “You wanna come with?” Dina practically pleases with her eyes. 

“Can’t, got geometry test next period.” Ellie sighed. 

“Fine but, You driving me home after practice? I’d catch a ride with Jesse but he’s busy plus his Porsche seats suck.” Dina said dramatically as Ellie chuckled. Dina reaching a hand over to play with the straps hanging from Ellie’s book bag. 

“Hate it when my multiple Porsche’s seats aren’t comfy.” Ellie joked. 

“Don’t worry el I like your truck way better” dina hummed staring directly into Ellie’s leaf green eyes. Ellie scratches the back of her neck with a nervous blush. 

“Jesse might get offended by that.” Ellie joked with her eyes focusing on anything other than her best friend. Dina was about to respond when a girl walked over. 

She was Asian, her eyes dark brown, hair long and straight pulled back in a ponytail. She wore the schools uniform but her backpack had multiple video games and comic book pins all over it. 

“H- hey Ellie” the girl stammered a blush on her cheeks. 

“Oh hey Whitney what’s up?” Ellie smiled warmly looking at her friend. The girl was awkward and shy but sweet. 

“I uh- I was going to ask if you wanted to see the knee Batman movie with me tonight, it’s been out for a while and I know you’d like it,” Whitney said eyes focusing on her shoes. 

“Ellie’s got practice,” Dina said with an urgent tone causing both heads to turn to her. Dina shrugged and pretended to ignore the curious stares. 

“I can reschedule, next Friday?” Ellie smiled as Whitney’s face lit up. 

“YES!” Whitney clapped her hands together excitedly causing Ellie to chuckle. “I mean yes cool yeah see you then,” Whitney said before hurrying down the hall blending back into the passing students. 

“Who’s that?” Dina asked eyebrow raised and arms crossed. Ellie furrowed her eyebrows and glanced over the girl's pursed lips and knitted eyebrows. She looked, jealous? Ellie shook her head and shrugged. 

“Just a friend,” Ellie answered truthfully. 

“She doesn’t act like just your friend,” Dina said with a scoff. Now Ellie was more than confused. “Dude you okay?” Ellie asked with a slight chuckle.

Dina froze for a split second. She thought hard before responding. “Of course I am, walk me to class.” Dina stayed not much of a question. Ellie rose an eyebrow before following close behind Dina. 

-

It was starting to annoy her. Ellie wasn’t sure why but as the trio ate lunch she couldn’t take watching Jesse kiss dinas neck or hold her waist. She wasn’t sure why but it made her roll her eyes each time. 

Jesse was her friend he was genuine and sweet. Dina was her friend too, Ellie believed they were almost closer than she was with Jesse. 

So why did it aggravate her every time Jesse leaned in for a kiss. 

“Earth to Ellie?” Jesse laughed waving his wide hand in front of a zoned-out Ellie. 

“What?” Ellie huffed looking back up. Dina and jesses eyes were now trained on her curiosity painted on Dina’s expression. 

“I said I heard you got a date Friday?” He laughed shaking his head. 

“You did?” Ellie asked curiously tilting her head and crossing her arms. 

“Yeah, apparently Whitney’s had the hots for you since your first week here.” Jesse chuckled reaching over and patting Ellie’s shoulder roughly as he did with his football buddies. 

Ellie didn’t budge she just shrugged and took a sip from her strawberry milk. 

“We’re watching a movie and I’m taking her home to show her some old comics. It’s not a date.” Ellie said dumbly avoiding Dina’s curious eyes. Why was she avoiding those chocolate warm eyes? Ellie Didn’t have a clue. Maybe it was the way her eyes traced her features so carefully as if she was taking in the smallest of details, or maybe it was the flutter in her stomach every time she caught her staring. She wasn’t sure why but it definitely was aggravating. 

“So you’re going to the movies with a girl, and then taking her home. And it’s not a date.” Jesse said humorously. Dina smacked his arm lightly. 

“She said it wasn’t a date calm down.” Dina bagged and Jesse raises his hands in defense. 

“Yeah Jesse,” Ellie said with a grin. 

-

Friday came quicker than it should’ve and their movie hang out wasn’t too Whitney was almost a bigger geek than Ellie was. He girl talked Ellie’s ear off about the difference between actors he played Batman. 

Ellie didn’t mind it though she was actually interested in it. Ellie wasn’t going to offer the girl her jacket, but seeing the goosebumps on Whitney’s arms as the wind blew caused Ellie to instinctively shrug off that same jean jacket she wore almost every day. 

Whitney seemed to blush but Ellie shrugged it off as the weather. They were just being friendly with each other. 

At Ellie’s house, Ellie learned Joel had an overnight trip to Tommy’s to help prep some big construction plan down in Cheyenne. 

So the girls were left alone in the quiet house spilling their favorite issues of every comic collection Ellie had. It was getting late, nearing 11 pm when Whitney excused herself due to curfew. 

When Ellie opened the door she noticed a parked car in front of her driveway, it was a black BMW and there was an Uber sticker on the window she furrowed her eyebrows and turned back to Whitney. 

“I had fun tonight,” Ellie smiled politely as Whitney hugged onto the jean jacket she was wearing. 

“Me too, maybe we could go on another da- hang out maybe we could hang out again?” Whitney caught herself mid-sentence. Ellie scratches the back of her neck and nodded seeing how nervous Whitney looked at that moment.

“Well I better get going,” Whitney hummed walking down the stairs. Ellie waved before shuffling on her feet pushing her hands in her sweatpants pockets. 

Ellie was about to turn around once she watched Whitney’s car drive away when the backseat door to the Uber opened. Ellie didn’t know who it was at first do to the darkness of the night, the only light coming from the headlights of the parked car. 

Once the figure got closer she started to noticed little things, it was a girl by the looks of it, the shorts she wore despite the cold weather, were denim. Her long sleeved shirt tucked into them, the shirt having the Jackson prep cheetah on the front and that’s when she noticed who it was. Dina. 

Ellie couldn’t see her face since her head was down, so Ellie turned around quickly opening the door to turn on the porch light. When she did she turned around to be met with Dina a few feet away, head facing the ground. The girl was shaking?

“Dina?” Ellie spoke out softly. Dina’s eyes stayed trained on the ground. 

“Dina,” Ellie called again taking a step closer. As she did she saw it, the purplish mark her hair failed to hide right on her cheek. Without much of a thought Ellie place her fingers on Dina’s chin tilting her head upwards. Once Dina was facing her Ellie saw the tears cascading down her purpled cheek eyes red and nose puffy. Ellie knitted her eyebrows. 

“Who did this?” Ellie said urgently ran a thumb gently, almost as light as a feather, across Dina’s bruised cheekbone the girl cringing slightly at the small pressure. 

“I f- fell.” Dina stuttered our huffs from her previous crying making her stutter. 

“Dina,” Ellie spoke calmly yet the urgency in her voice made its self known. “Who did this?” Ellie asked again dropping her hand from Dina’s cheek. 

Dina shook her head as her voice broke. She tried to speak, Ellie watched her mouth open and close. Ellie watched as Dina’s tears started to roll down her cheek and watched dina try to wipe them away as quick as she can. 

Ellie didn’t think twice before placing her hands on Dina’s shoulders and pulling the cold girl into her warm embrace. Ellie rubbed small circle onto Dina’s back with her palm as Dina buried her face into Ellie’s neck Dina’s tears soaking Ellie’s skin. 

Ellie didn’t know a thing about what happened, but whoever laid a hand on dina was sure as hell not getting away with it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of last chapter

Dina sat staring at the fireplace, flames orange, yellow, and blue flying upwards to the chimney. A red flannel blacket around her shoulders as she sat back on the old leather couch. Dina pulls her eyes up too the wooden bookcase, some tapes and dvd packages were on the shelf instead and on top was two pictures. One was of an older man with a blonde haired girl, the other was of a younger Ellie with a huge smile holding up a skateboard beside the old man as his arm was around her shoulders Loosely. Ellie might've been 14 at the time. 

Ellie noticed the Christmas tree at the corner of the leaving room decorated in red and silver ornaments and white lights. A few presents were under it. She didn't even think about how holiday break was only in 3 weeks. 

Dina looked down at her hands that peeled out of the warm black. Shaking, her slender fingers stretched out on her knee. Closing her eyes dina bit on her lip as the pain from her blacked eye starts to sting from the adrenaline that left her body. 

"Okay so, I'll be right back but put this on your eye" Ellie's voice draws Dina's eyes towards her. There Ellie was, holding a plastic bag with paper towels wrapped around it dina assumed it was ice. Fumbling in the other was a disinfectant cream all tho dina was sure there wasn't any cute on her face. 

Ellie was only lit in the fire light, an old hockey jersey and sweats is what she wore. Her hair the same, half pulled up in a bun. She looked adorable standing there with the worried expression on her lips. Dina had been at Ellie's house for maybe 30 minutes. Dina asked if she could sit alone for a few before getting into conversation. 

Ellie agreed saying she needed to get comfortable anyways. 

"You didn't have to-" Dina stars but Ellie moves to sit cross legged beside her a soft smile on her pink lips. "But I want too." Ellie said lightly placing the homemade ice pack in Dina's free hand. 

Dina looked down at the ice and sighed. Thoughts swarmed her mind so loud, thumping at her Brain drowning everything else out. She barely even heard Ellie's soft quiet voice. 

"D?" Ellie asked again keeping a safe distance from Dina in case she wasn't comfortable. 

"Sorry," Dina huffed looking up with an apologetic smile. Ellie bit at her lip before shaking her head. "Don't be," Ellie let out in a breath. 

"Can I Check for cuts?" Ellie asked in a slow cautious tone giving Dina the reassurance she didn't have to say yes. 

Dina knew she didn't have any, she checked her face before she left to go to Ellie's. But she found her self nodding her head yes. 

Ellie inched closer ever so slightly. With free hand, the one that wasn't holding the ointment, Ellie tilted Dina's chin towards her face her thumb lightly pressed onto her jawline. Dina melted into the way Ellie's warm gentle hands, although they were calloused, made her feel comforted. Dina let her eyes close. 

Ellie's eyes looked over the purplish bruise under Dina's eyes that ran down onto her cheek bone. Ellie frowned, she didn't know who in their right mind would lay a finger on Dina. She would surely like to have a talk with them. 

Ellie's eyes trailed the dark freckles that scattered her long nose and unbruised cheeks. The wya they were placed in the oddest places not mirroring the other side, she saw how Dina's mascara ran down her face trailing down to her chin just below her lips. Ellie stopped. Her eyes taking in the curvature of Dina's lips the pink tone, the indent at the middle of her top lip. Blushing Ellie dropped her hand and ran shaky fingers through the shorter hair on her neck. 

"You uh- you don't have any cuts," Ellie said avoiding Dina's curious gaze. 

Before Dina could reply beeps from the kitchen interrupted her. Ellie stood up with a nervous smile. "That's the hot chocolate" Ellie said stumbling back into the kitchen. 

-

When Ellie got back the spot Dina was last at was abandoned along with the blanket. Ellie's eyes followed over to the bookshelf where Dina looked over the movie collection one hand holding the ice pack to Her eye. Her free hand running over the backs of the dvd cases. 

“Quite a collection.” Dina spoke voice quiet just above a whisper. 

“Joel likes to collect stupid movies, every Sunday we have movie nights.” Ellie said holding both cups of hit chocolate in each hand. Dina turned around grabbing the hot chocolate with one hand. 

Dina places the ice pack in the trash can beside the bookshelf. Turning back to the bookshelf Dina nodded towards the pictures. “Is He Joel?” She asked remembering Ellie talk about him before. 

“That’s him, he’s got this thick southern accent kinda badass but he doesn’t have to know I said that.” Ellie smiled reaching down and picking up a dvd. 

“Wanna watch the grinch?” Ellie asked sincing Dina was avoiding the topic of who exactly hit her. 

“You hate Christmas movies” Dina remarked and Ellie shrugged. 

“I like this one.” Ellie tilted her head with a toothy smile. 

“Then yeah,” Dina said with a light almost non existent smile. 

-

Dina sat on the couch legs crossed as she sipped lightly on the drink, she watched as Ellie struggled with the DVD player and the hung up tv. Dina decided It was cute how she cursed under her breath when it said no signal. 

“Do you have a bathroom?” Dina asked tilting her head. She placed her drink on the end table. Ellie chuckled and looked over her shoulder. 

“Nah We usually pee in the yard.” Ellie joked with a teasing stare, Dina rolled her eyes and glared at the skinny girl. 

“Down the hall on the right.” Ellie said turning her attention back to the DVD player. She listened as Dina got up and headed that way. 

-

After a few minutes Ellie got it to work and she let the trailers play through at the beginning of the movie. Smiling to herself she sat down on the couch her own drink on the coffee table beside Dina’s, and Dina’s phone. She reached over and right as she was about to grab the cup Dina’s screen lit up with a text. 

For a second Ellie got distracted out how Dina’s lock screen was of Ellie and her that night they went to the Waffle House but her eyes focused on the text. Maybe it was wrong but what’s she saw made a million of questions into her head. 

Dad: if you think what you got today was bad, let me catch you doing it again. 

The screen went dark again and Ellie’s eyebrows furrowed. She forgot the drink and sat back in her seat. It couldn’t have been her dad that hit her? Was it? He did seem overly angry a few months ago. Not to mention his fowl language. 

Ellie was brought out of her thought when the sight of Dina in-front of her brought her back to reality. 

“I found your room, hope you don’t mind I kind of stole some of your clothes just for the night.” Dina said fiddling with the sleeves of the oversized hoodie she wore, Ellie’s hoodie. It was light grey with a faded white Nike logo on the front, black basketball shoes that reached just below mid thigh. Dina’s hair cascades down her shoulders and Ellie swears she’s never seen something so god damn beautiful. 

“I- no you can wear my clothes anytime- not that- not that you need to your style is awesome but like if you ever just wanted to wear my clothes. Then- then that would be gnarly.” Ellie rambled nervously scratching her neck. 

“You’re weird.” Dina hummed squinting her eyes and sitting beside Ellie, barley any space between them. Dina grabs the blanket and spreads it across their laps. 

Ellie presses play on the movie and tries to ignore the way Dina’s bare knee kept pressing into her lower thigh. 

After thirty minutes into the movie Dina scoots closet, Ellie’s arm resting on the back of the couch, Dina presses her head into Ellie’s shoulder her feet curled behind her. 

The scent of Dina’s shampoo invades her nose and Ellie closes her eyes contently at the coconut scent. 

“Hey el?” Dina says as the movie played in the background. 

“Yeah?” Ellie asked eyes trained on the tv. 

“You’d never think I’m insane right?” Dina hummed playing with her fingers over the cover. 

“What do you mean?” Ellie turned her head towards Dina although Dina couldn’t see her do to her head on her shoulder. 

“If I told you something you’d believe me no matter how strange it is?” She rephrased her question. 

“Do you mean if I trust you?” Ellie spoke and watched as Dina nodded her head yes. 

“Of course, I trust you dina, you can tell me anything.” Ellie said squeezing Dina’s shoulder gently. Dina leaned back and looked up at Ellie. 

Their eyes met and a silence fell between them. Green yet again crashing into dark brown pools. 

“I want to tell you,” Dina trailed off breaking eye contact and leaning back down on Ellie’s shoulder. 

“But?” Ellie asked now rubbing circles on Dina’s shoulder. 

“Not tonight.” Dina said with a small sigh. 

“That’s okay, whenever you’re ready. You don’t even have to say anything” Ellie offered a sad smile. 

Dina didn’t reply she only nuzzled closer and looked back to the tv. 

-

By the end of the movie Dina was snoring lightly and her arms were curled around Ellie’s stomach. Blushing Ellie pushed Dina’s hair out of her face and bit at her lip. 

The first day she met her, met dina, Dina looked put together and as if she could ruin anyone with three words. But watching her tonight Ellie saw how fragile the girl was. How broken she truly was. But it didn’t make Ellie shy away , no, it did the opposite. 

Ellie was consumed with Dina, she just wanted to never see Dina the way she saw her only a few hours ago. She wanted her safe and sound like how she was right now. 

Ellie wasn’t sure why she didn’t go to jesse’s tonight, or why she showed up at Ellie’s house. But she’s glad she did. 

Ellie lightly untangled Dina from her. Laying dina back on the couch Ellie hurried into her room grabbing a few pillows and an extra blanket. When she got back she noticed Dina was now on her back sound asleep. 

Ellie quickly pushed the extra blankets and pillows on the floor walking over to dina and lifting her head as she propped a pillow behind it. Ellie pulled the covers up dina so she was warm. 

Ellie turned off the tv and put out the fire. The only light coming from the lit tree. Smiling out at Dina’s snoring figure she made a pallet beside the couch. 

Of course Ellie would rather cuddle her best friend. But Dina was asleep and she didn’t want to overstep. 

Ellie laid back on the pillow looking up at dina who’s now sleeping on her side facing Ellie eyes closed and lips slightly parted. 

Ellie took one last glance before her own eyed grew heavy with sleep.


End file.
